The present invention relates to generally to communication systems that employ a plurality of transmit antennas, and more particularly to the determination of Pre-coding Matrix Indicator (PMI) feedback from User Equipment (UE) to a communication system network node responsible for physical-layer processing.
In the forthcoming evolution of the mobile cellular standards like the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), new transmission techniques like Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) are likely to occur. Furthermore, in order to have a smooth migration from the existing cellular systems to the new high capacity high data rate system in existing radio spectrum, a new system has to be able to utilize a bandwidth of varying size. A proposal for such a new flexible cellular system, called Third Generation Long Term Evolution (3G LTE), can be seen as an evolution of the 3G WCDMA standard. This system will use OFDM as the multiple access technique (called OFDMA) in the downlink and will be able to operate on bandwidths ranging from 1.25 MHz to 20 MHz.
Furthermore, data rates up to 100 Mb/s will be supported for the largest bandwidth. This is made possible, at least in part, by employing, in the downlink direction, a MIMO scheme based on spatial multiplexing including pre-coding. Such a strategy increases channel capacity by exploiting the radio channel characteristics. This is achieved by letting the signal(s) be spread out over the transmitter antennas by proper weighting. The weights form a pre-coding matrix. The weights should be chosen such that the Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) at the receiver antenna(s) will be maximized according to some criteria. Processing, called “pre-coding”, at the transmitter conditions the signals so that they will arrive at the receiver with different spatial signatures. The receiver also has one or more antennas. When the spatial signatures of the received signals are sufficiently different from one another, the concurrently transmitted signals do not substantially interfere with one another and the receiver is able to separate these into separate channels.
In order for the transmitter to achieve a suitable pre-coding that will achieve the desired spatial signatures at the receiver, the transmitter needs to have information about the channel through which the plurality of antenna signals are transmitted to the one or more receiver antennas. A common approach is to have the receiver estimate the channel and decide on a suitable pre-coding matrix from a set of available pre-coding matrices (called the “pre-coder code-book”). Information about the selected pre-coding matrix is then fed back from the receiver to the transmitter.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a communications system 100 employing such a scheme. In this example, two codewords 101-1, 101-2 are presented for transmission. (In other embodiments, more than two codewords at a time could be presented for transmission.) Each codeword 101-1, 101-2 is supplied to a respective one of two modulators 103-1, 103-2. The modulated codewords are supplied to a codeword to layer mapper 105, which provides de-multiplexing of the modulation symbols of each codeword into one or multiple layers. The number of layers is always at least as many as the number of codewords to be transmitted. The output of the codeword to layer mapper 105 is a block of vectors sf=[s(0), . . . , s(v)]T. (The subscript “f” in this and other vectors is used to indicate that the variable resides in the frequency domain.)
The vector sf is supplied to a precoder 107, which extracts exactly one modulation symbol from each layer, jointly processes these symbols, and maps the result in the frequency and antenna domains. (Note: In the LTE standard, the number of antenna ports can be, but is not required to be, the same as the number of antennas.) The output of the precoder 107 is a vector tf=[ . . . t(p). . . ]T to be mapped onto the antenna ports, where t(p) represents the signal for antenna port p. The mapping can be seen as a linear operation, that is, tf=Wfsf where Wf is a pre-coding matrix. The number of layers is always less than or equal to the number of antenna ports.
Each element of the vector tf is then supplied to a respective one of a number of Inverse Discrete Fourier Transforms (IDFT) 109-1, . . . , 109-NTX—A, where NTX—A is the number of transmit antennas. Each of the IDFTs 109-1, . . . , 109-NTX—A supplies its output to a respective one of NTX—A transmit antennas 111-1, . . . , 111-NTX—A.
Each of the NTX—A transmit antennas 111-1, . . . , 111-NTX—A transmits its signal. The various transmitted signals are received by various ones of NRX—A receiver antennas 113-1, . . . , 113-NRX—A. Each of the receiver antennas 113-1, . . . , 113-NRX—A supplies its received signal to a respective one of NRX—A Discrete Fourier Transforms (DFTs) 115-1, . . . , 115-NRX—A. The output of the DFTs 115-1, . . . , 115-NRX—A is a vector, yf, which is used in several ways. In one of these, it is further processed to obtain the transmitted information in accordance with conventional techniques, the description of which is beyond the scope of the invention.
Additionally, and of relevance to this invention, the vector yf is supplied to PMI computation logic 117. As mentioned earlier, the receiver needs to estimate the channel and either feed this information back to the transmitter directly, or alternatively (and more conventionally) decide on a suitable pre-coding matrix, which information is then feedback to the transmitter. In this exemplary embodiment, the PMI computation logic 117 estimates the channel, decides on a suitable pre-coding matrix Wf, and then feeds information about the selected pre-coding matrix back to the transmitter which, in the exemplary embodiment, is a NodeB (e.g., a base station of a mobile communication system). The information could be, for example, the pre-coding matrix Wf itself, or alternatively, could be an index value that identifies a selected pre-coding matrix Wf in a pre-coder code-book.
To date, the rate at which the UE is to compute the best pre-coding matrices has not been standardized in LTE. A present working assumption in LTE is that the UE will compute the best pre-coding matrices (i.e., the best PMI for all transmission ranks) with a granularity of once per 5 resource blocks, and feed back the information to the base station. There are different numbers of pre-coding matrices, depending on the number of layers and antenna ports. For example, for the case of two antenna ports, there are 6 pre-coding matrices for the one layer case, and 3 for the two layer case. The total number of matrices for the entire codebook is, in this example, 9. FIG. 2 is a table showing these in detail.
If one considers the case involving 4 antennas, it is likely that 64 different pre-coding matrices will need to be tested. When communication conditions involve a large bandwidth (e.g., 20 MHz) having up to 100 resource blocks, the requirement to compute the PMI for every 5 resource blocks for every subframe imposes an extremely complex and time consuming burden on the UE when conventional straightforward PMI computation methods are used. This in turn imposes harder demands on the UE processing capacity increasing cost and current consumption.
While the problem has been stated in the context of an LTE communication system, similar problems could arise in other communication systems involving MIMO transmissions.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and apparatuses capable of reducing the PMI derivation complexity without significantly degrading the quality of performance.